Tlaloc
Tlaloc Tlaloc was an important deity in Aztec religion, a god of rain, fertility, and water. He was a beneficent god who gave life and sustenance, but he was also feared for his ability to send hail, thunder and lightning, and for being the lord of the powerful element of water. In Aztec iconography he is usually depicted with goggle eyes and fangs. He was associated with caves, springs and mountains. Tlaloc was first married to Xochiquetzal, a goddess of flowers, but then Tezcatlipoca kidnapped her. He later married the goddess Chalchiuhtlicue, "She of the Jade Skirt". In Aztec mythic cosmography, Tlaloc ruled the fourth layer of the 'Upper World", or heavens, which is called Tlalocan ("place of Tlaloc") in several Aztec codices, such as the Vaticanus A and Florentine codices. Described as a place of unending Springtime and a paradise of green plants, Tlalocan was the destination in the afterlife for those who died violently from phenomena associated with water, such as by lightning, drowning and water-borne diseases. With Chalchiuhtlicue, he was the father of Tecciztecatl. He had an older sister named Huixtocihuatl. He ruled over the third of the five worlds in Aztec belief. His children reside in Barrack B along with children of Chalchiuhtlicue. Powers Offensive *Children of Tlaloc are able to conjure a weapon out of water to attack enemies. *Children of Tlaloc are able to electrically charge a weapon. However, the weapon must be held to use this power. *Children of Tlaloc are able to summon a small storm in order to flood and wash all the enemies in their path. Defensive *Children of Tlaloc are able to conjure a thick fog that obstructs view making both the opponent and the caster unable to see anything in their path. *Children of Tlaloc are able to create a thunder-clap which stuns everyone in the vicinity that heard it. Passive *Children of Tlaloc are able to heal themselves with the influence of blood. *Children of Tlaloc can feel shifts in weather and are stronger when they are in their elements. *Children of Tlaloc are able to survive in very harsh atmospheres and able to hold their breaths longer than most underwater. *Children of Tlaloc are resistant to blizzards and other weather phenomenon. Supplementary *Children of Tlaloc are able to speed up their movements with the influence of the wind. They can also do this conversely slowing down their opponent's movements. *Children of Tlaloc are able to hover and fly but the longer they do, the more their energy is lost. *Children of Tlaloc are able to cast several effects about the weather wherever he goes. Leadership Powers *Children of Tlaloc are capable of creating a catastrophic flood/hailstorm/lightning storm/heat waves/blizzards. This has several effects to their targets and will drain him/her considerably. Others *Though children of Tlaloc can control the weather. They are blessed to being skilled in one factor of the weather. **Aerokinesis - summoning tornadoes, storms and cyclones (or sandstorms but requires sand or dust). **Thermokinesis - summoning a drought or an El-Nino effect. **Hydrokinesis - summoning rainstorms or fogs **Cryokinesis - summoning blizzards an hailstorms Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Immortals